Persaingan Uchiha Bersaudara
by yuna-yagami
Summary: Yaa... Uchiha bersaudara, mereka memperebutkan sesuatu yang mewarnai cara mereka berdua mengakrabkan diri sebagai kakak adik... Siapakah pemenang dari persaingan bodoh ini? Ikuti kekonyolan dan kelicikan mereka. Awas! ini SasuXSakuXIta... RnR Please?


**TITLE**

**Persaingan**** Uchiha Bersaudara**

**DISCLAIMER**

***Yuna sampai bosan memberitahukannya***

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**NOTIFICATIONS**

**OOC**

**SasuXSakuXIta**

**AU**

**

* * *

****A/N: **

Yuna lagi, Yuna lagi…. Heheheheee… Kali ini dengan fic baru lagi! *nambah-nambahin kerjaan mulu dan lupa kalau dua minggu lagi semesteran! GUBRAK!* lagi-lagi Yuna demen buat bikin fic untuk Naruto. Kenapa? Mau tahu? Itu karena Yuna nggak bisa melepaskan chara ciptaan Tuan Masashi yang begitu keren, khususnya Sasuke-kun! Buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini, Yuna ucapkan **Arigato!**

**

* * *

**

**CERITA DIMULAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap…"**

Suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat sekali, saling mendahului satu sama lain. Yang memimpin adu lari itu adalah sosok laki-laki tampan, matanya tajam, rambutnya hitam berkilauan. Dia Itachi Uchiha. Senyum licik tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Ia terus berlari. Sesekali melihat ke arah belakang, menatap sosok seorang laki-laki lagi yang sedikit mirip dengannya dan sebanding ketampanannya. Agak jauh dua meter di belakangnya. Dia Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki itu mempertontonkan wajah gusar, takut kekalahan. Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya. Tapi, tetap saja tak mampu mendahului Itachi yang unggul di depannya. Itachi kembali menoleh kebelakang, lama ia menoleh untuk memanasi adiknya dengan senyum licik dan tatapan mencemooh. Tapi saat itulah Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Kenapa?

**"BUGG!!!"**

Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Tubuhnya tenggelam di lubang penggalian pipa perjalanan. Sekilas seperti kecerobohan Nobita-Doraemon, tapi tentunya Itachi tidak menangis gaje ala Nobita-Style atau berteriak, "Doraemooooooooooooon!!!". Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan Itachi. Senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. Tanpa melihat Itachi, ia berteriak,

"RASAKAN KECEROBOHANMU, ANIKI!"

"KURANG AJAR!!!" sambut Itachi juga sama berteriak.

Saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Adu lari mereka di sekitar kompleks perumahan Konoha sudah biasa bagi para penghuni di sana. Paling para ibu-ibu mulai mengomel ria dari balik pagar rumah mereka.

"Huh! Pasti itu Uchiha bersaudara!"

"Lagi-lagi, mereka bikin onar sejak pagi!"

"Pasti itu anak-anak Mikoto!"

"Ih, Fugaku itu kok punya anak nakal-nakal begitu sih?"

"Haaah~ lagi-lagi Itachi dan Sasuke ribut!"

"Dasar, anak-anak terkutuk mereka itu!"

"Ngidam apa sih Mikoto punya anak bandel dua-duanya!"

"Ggrrrr, lagi-lagi Itachi dan Sasuke membuat susah!"

"Duh, masih pagi mereka selalu saja bikin ulah!"

"Haduu, kenapa sih mereka berdua itu tidak bisa akur?"

"Si ekor kuda dan Si pantat ayam ribut lagi deh…"

Tapi, Uchiha bersaudara tak pernah menghiraukan semua itu. Mereka sibuk dengan adu lari mereka. Apabila salah satu dari mereka kalah, maka sepulang sekolah harus membawakan tas si pemenang. Meskipun mereka berkesan tidak akur, sesungguhnya itulah cara mereka untuk selalu bersama. Para Uchiha itu punya cara sendiri untuk mengakrabkan diri, yang terkadang tak dimengerti orang lain. Mereka memang terkenal suka bikin onar. Yaa, bukan kriminalitas sih, hanya saja persaingan kecil-kecilan yang mereka ciptakan selalu membuat orang lain susah.

* * *

Saat ini Itachi duduk dibangku SMA Sekolah Negeri Konoha kelas 11. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk dibangku SMP Sekolah Negeri Konoha kelas 8. Sekolah SMA-SMP-SD di Konoha merupakan satu wilayah. Karena itulah, Uchiha bersaudara itu selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Setiap harinya mereka bergantian membawakan tas satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, Itachi lah yang sering berpura-pura kalah, agar adiknya tetap semangat untuk adu lari dengannya. Hanya saja, semua itu ada timbal baliknya. Saat Itachi menang, Itachi sengaja meletakkan tiga batu bata di dalam tasnya. Menurutnya, itu adalah bayaran yang sesuai untuk sikap mengalahnya terhadap Sasuke. Hidup ini kan mengikuti hukum kesetaraan. Begitu prinsip Itachi.

Meskipun mereka berdua merupakan kakak-beradik aneh dan anarkis, pihak sekolah tak begitu menghiraukan, apalagi para siswi sekolah Konoha. Kenapa? Karena mereka tampan dan pintar. Itulah kelebihan mereka, warisan turun temurun klan Uchiha yang sangat dahsyat! Kekuatan, Ketampanan, dan Kepintaran. Oh, satu lagi warisan klan Uchiha yang penuh dosa, Kelicikan untuk meraih sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat mereka inginkan. Memang untuk satu hal ini tak semua memilikinya, tidak Fugaku, tidak Mikoto, tapi entah mengapa kedua anak mereka memiliki sikap seperti ini. Kita lihat, jauh kederetan silsilah keluarga mereka. Oh itu dia! Sudah ketemu! Namanya jelas disilsilah itu! Madara Uchiha! Si pengarang cerita handal nan licik. Yaa, dialah yang meneteskan aib nista itu kepada kedua sosok tampan dan pintar ini. ***digeplak karna lebay menghina Madara***

Nah… Kali ini apa yang menjadi sasaran kelicikan Itachi dan Sasuke. Baju baru? Tidak, mereka tak satu selera dalam masalah berpakaian, karena itu mereka juga dikenal dengan sebutan Si Merah dan Si Biru. Tambahan uang saku dari Fugaku? Tidak, Fugaku tak ingin melebih-lebihkan uang saku mereka, meski mereka merengek sekalipun. Siapa paling kuat? Ah, ini sudah basi! Sudah sejak mereka belum bisa berdiripun mereka selalu adu kekuatan. Kasih sayang Mikoto? Tidak, apalagi ini, Mikoto sudah berlaku adil kepada mereka setiap harinya. Lalu apa?

Apa yang sedang mereka perebutkan mulai hari ini, hidup ceria di Sekolah Konoha. Dimana Dia? Di kelas itu, kelas 8 SMP Konoha. Dia sekelas dengan Sasuke. Seorang siswi penuh semangat dan kuat, ketua kelas di kelas 8. Dia Sakura manis dengan rambut berwarna pink dan mata zamrud yang membuat seorang Sasuke berdegup kencang bila menatap mata itu. Tapi, bukan Sasuke kalau mengumbar cinta, Sasuke hanya memuja dalam diam. Dan apa yang membuat gadis riang tanpa dosa ini menjadi korban kelicikan Uchiha bersaudara? Mari kita ke waktu itu, seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

**flashback: ON**

Kelas 8 SMP Konoha sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga di lapangan. Saat itu hari selasa. Jadwal yang sama dengan kegiatan olahraga kelas 11 SMA Konoha. Lapangan yang mereka gunakan tentu saja sama, lapangan outdoor. Saat itu kebetulan Kakashi-senpai yang melatih mereka secara bersamaan. Para siswi ada yang cekikikan. Tentunya para siswi kelas 8 histeris bisa melihat langsung Itachi Uchiha. Sedangkan siswi kelas 11 yang nafsu brondong, bermain mata ke arah Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi Uchiha bungsu itu diam saja, tidak peduli. Sebagian ada yang tidak peduli. Masih banyak siswa-siswi keren di perkumpulan itu. Sai, Ino, Naruto, Kabuto, Deidara, dan lainnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tentunya lebih tertarik melihat Sakura dari sudut ekor matanya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Uchiha sulung memperhatikan pula sudut mata Sasuke. Senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya. Ia tahu, Sasuke sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis riang bernuansa pink.

Mereka bermain volley. Disinilah Itachi mulai akting liciknya. Membisikkan sesuatu pada Deidara. Tiba-tiba Deidara melemparkan bola volley yang mengarah pada wajah manis Sakura. Sasuke menyadarinya, secepat kilat ingin melindungi Sakura. Tapi keduluan! Oleh siapa? Tentunya Itachi Uchiha.

"Hufff, hampir saja.." Ucap Sakura lirih yang sudah berada dipelukan Itachi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi memasang wajah cool, tak melepas Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih, eng…"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ano, saya Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Namamu bagus, cocok untuk dirimu.." Itachi berbisik pada Sakura lalu pergi.

Sakura melayang dengan pujian Itachi. Semburat rona merah telah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Mata zamrudnya terus mengejar sosok Itachi yang kembali sibuk bermain volley di bagian para siswa. Di satu sisi, tatapan deathglare terus menghias mata onyx Sasuke setelah melihat adegan Itachi dengan Sakura.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia mendahuluiku!" kutuk Sasuke.

"Hn, kau pasti kecewa kan?" Batin Itachi pura-pura tak melihat Sasuke.

"Aku akan bikin perhitungan!" batin Sasuke masih deathglare.

"Manis juga incaran Sasuke." Batin Itachi.

Sepulang sekolah, Itachi berjalan memimpin. Sedangkan Sasuke, sibuk membawa tas Itachi yang kali ini lebih berat dari biasanya. Kali ini Itachi sengaja memasukkan lima batu bata. Hanya iseng.

"Sasuke, Sakura itu teman sekelasmu yaa?" Ucap Itachi datar membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku mau dia." Ucap Itachi innocent.

"Apa??" Sasuke langsung membanting tas Itachi.

"Kau kenapa?" Itachi menoleh dengan innocent. Sasuke sudah sangat garang.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Sasuke berhenti jalan.

"Memang kenapa, hah?" Itachi juga menghentikan langkah, berbalik.

Saat itu Itachi dan Sasuke berada pada jarak dua meter dan saling berhadapan. Jalan sempit perumahan Konoha itu seperti menunggu sesuatu yang seru dari kedua sosok tampan penuh dosa ini. Hening. Mereka hanya saling mengeluarkan pandangan menusuk satu sama lain. Angin berhembus di sekitar mereka, seolah menjadi satu tanda pengesahan akan terciptanya sebuah persaingan besar.

"Hn.. Kau suka Sakura?" Tanya Itachi datar penuh senyum licik.

"…." Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan wajah merona.

"Cih! Lemah sekali! Wajahmu menunjukkannya!" Ucap Itachi lirih.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sasuke mengeluarkan hawa kematian.

"Dasar, mudah sekali terbakar emosi." Batin Itachi.

"Langsung saja. Kita bersaing mendapatkan Sakura." Ucap Itachi lancar.

"Itu… Aku…." Sasuke mulai gagap.

"Lemah! Pecundang! Kau tak bisa?" Ledek Itachi.

"Dengar yaa Aniki yang terhormat! Kau jangan sombong!"

"Jadi?" Itachi tak peduli emosi meluap-luap Sasuke.

"Aku terima tantanganmu!"

"Bagus!" Itachi langsung kembali berjalan pulang.

"Hoi! Tas ku jangan lupa!" Teriak Itachi.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke kembali membawa tas Itachi. Kali ini dia sengaja menendang-nendang tas itu sebelum membawanya. Saking kesalnya, Sasuke kini menyeret tas milik Itachi. Itachi tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak menghiraukan perbuatan Sasuke terhadap tasnya. Prinsip hidup, hukum kesetaraan akan berlaku dari perbuatan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya harus menunggu sesampainya dirumah nanti. Ia akan membayar perbuatannya sendiri. Itulah Itachi, dalam diam, apa yang difikirkannya, Sasuke tak pernah mengerti. Sasuke hanya tahu, kakaknya ini sungguh sangat suka, sekali lagi suka, tertawa di atas penderitaan Sasuke. Sial!

**flashback: OFF**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke sudah duduk dibangku miliknya. Bangku favorit, paling belakang disudut kanan kelas. Gadis itu menghampirinya. Mata zamrudnya membuat Sasuke kembali berdebar-debar.

"Baru saja sampai, sudah disajikan mata indahnya!" batin Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Mana tugasmu?"

"Tugas apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bego, aku bisa dimarahi Ibu Tsunade tauk!"

"Hn…"

"Bukan Hn Sasuke…."

"Iya,iya, nih!" Sasuke memberikan bukunya.

Sasuke memang sengaja menahan Sakura. Ia senang sekali mengganggu Sakura. Sasuke bisa merasakan ada rona merah di pipi Sakura tiap kali Sasuke mencoba menggoda dengan sikap dingin khas miliknya. Sasuke yakin, Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Hari itu memang masih pagi, masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Mata Sasuke terus mengikuti gerak Sakura yang asik menagih tugas kepada setiap anak yang datang. Ada yang segera memberikan tugas tanpa diminta seperti Sai, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Adapula yang harus diminta berkali-kali seperti Naruto.

"Heheheheeee…" Naruto tersenyum sambil menaruh tangan dibelakang kepala.

"Kau lupa lagi?" tanya Sakura tajam mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Andai Naruto itu aku!" batin Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sakura.. Hehehe, nanti aku bicara sama nenek Tsunade deh…"

"Terserah! Aku malas menagihmu lagi!"

"Dasar Dobe! Tugas begitu saja tidak becus!" Hina Sasuke dalam hati saja.

Sasuke melihat Sakura beranjak menuju pintu kelas, namun tiba-tiba terhadang oleh seseorang. Dia! Yang sekarang ini membuat Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya. Itachi Uchiha.

"Ngapain lagi dia kesini?" Gumam Sasuke menatap Itachi-deathglare.

"Kak Itachi…" Sakura menunduk malu-malu.

"Hai, Sakura. Aku kebetulan lewat, mau kubantu?" Itachi tetap cool

"Tentu, Sakura sangat tertolong." Sakura tersenyum riang.

Itachi mengambil sebagian tugas dari pelukan Sakura. Sakura berjalan duluan. Itachi melirik dari sudut mata menawannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dengan hawa mematikan. Senyum tipis nan licik milik Itachi tertangkap oleh mata Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mencuri start yaa?? Lihat saja nanti!" Geram Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa reaksimu adikku?" batin Itachi berlalu menyusul Sakura.

Sakura memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat ini ia hanya merasa senang dibantu oleh Itachi. Tapi sebenarnya ia akan menjadi penyebab utama atau secara kasarnya, korban. Korban dari kelicikan, sekali lagi kelicikan titisan aib nista Madara Uchiha. Senyum licik milik Itachi di sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang Tsunade, wajah riang nan penuh semangat milik Sakura Haruno, dan sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri mematung penuh dengan hawa kematian di sudut belakang kelas 8 Sekolah Konoha itu, adalah suatu tanda, tanda bahwa **Persaingan telah dimulai…**

**---TBC---**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:**

Yaaa… selesai untuk chapter pertama. Yuna ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua kawan-kawan yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic Yuna ini. Mohon reviewnya mampir yaa? Ikuti terus yaa kelanjutannya. Silahkan… ***nggak review tanggung dosa!!!***


End file.
